and of course they were listening
by blueraspberry-butterflies
Summary: Harry goads Percy and the gang into revealing their crushes, but the girls have decided to stop bye and eavesdrop...He should've known they were listening./Percy, the seven, and others at Hogwarts. Based off of a great fanart I saw!
1. An Interesting Conversation

Harry struggled through the crowd of students, trying to find the one in particular he had in mind. Harry Potter was not really the sort of boy to tease people, especially his friends, but Percy Jackson was going to get a mouthful about _this_ piece of rather fascinating information he had heard on the Hogwarts grapevine. If it was true, (and he highly suspected it was) than he, Ron, Grover, Frank, Jason, and Leo would make sure Percy would never hear the end of this particular piece of news. And, of course, if someone _accidentally _told Nico about it and he _somehow_ managed to sneak up to the Sixth Year dorms, it most _definitely_ would _not _be Harry's fault.

Harry really wasn't one to smirk maliciously, but if he let out the tiniest evil grin on that surely-to-be-hilarious day, it was simply his non-existent Slytherin side coming out. This certainly would not become a daily occurrence, or else Percy would most likely throw up from embarrassment.

On second thought, maybe this vile planning wasn't such a bad idea after all…

He found his oblivious sea green eyed target sitting in the multi-house common room. (Eventually. Harry wasn't a particularly good finder, being Gryffindor and all.)

He was staring at his homework, dismay written across his features.

"Three feet on accidental magic and the impact of it on the Muggle world? We've got a quidditch game tomorrow! This is an outrage! Unfair! Unjust! Who cares about this stuff in life anyway? I can just be awesome for a living!" Percy stood on the couch and looked around the cozy common room for encouragement. "Are you guys with me?"

There was a murmur of assent from Leo, who looked as though he just might be asleep.

Jason looked at his cousin and sighed. "Get off of the furniture, Perce. Some of us care about are studies. Or are cramming as quickly as possible so they don't completely fail."

This aroused a cheer from most of the room's inhabitants, though the Ravenclaw pupils (and Hermione, admittedly) were the only ones cheering for the caring about studies part.

Harry slowly made a point of sitting down next to his fellow Gryffindor.

"So, Percy, how are you doing? Anything _new_ you want to share with us?" 'Us' being Frank, Jason, Ron, Nico, and Leo, who looked intrigued by Harry's sneaky tone. He continued. "I actually happened to hear something new this morning, Jackson. Or, should I say-Lover boy?"

Harry grinned happily as he watched Percy's body freeze, dropping his barely started essay. He watched in mass amusement as Percy's face turned a very undignified shade of pink and squeaked out an, "Oh…really?"

Leo (miraculously awake now) leaned forward in his chair, Ron grinned knowingly, Jason's eyes glinted with glee, Frank was looking over his copy of _The Art of War_, and Nico's new set of coughs sounded suspiciously like "Go on." Grover just muttered, "_Oh, Perce, you're in for it now._"

Percy shrunk away from the group.

"What's this I hear about you fancying this-_ahem_-certain Ravenclaw Prefect? That you're quite mad about her, but she calls you a-what now, hmm? A no-good, lazy Seaweed Brain?"

Percy flushed up as quickly as the words flew out of Harry's mouth.

"Yeah, umm…but, well, she's…really _really_ smart, and kinda brave, and witty, and, erm, she's bloody gorgeous as well…"

One glance at everyone's faces made him look as though he wished he hadn't said anything at all.

Leo burst out into howls of laughter.

"You like her…_Annabeth Chase_...She kicked your butt…Oh, mate, you're in for it…_Seaweed Brain_… but you two are bitter enemies or whatever!"

The group huddled together. Percy frowned in defense. "Hey, Mr. Hufflepuff Frank here has a crush on a third year! She was cool…what's her name-Peanut?"

Frank looked as though he might crawl into a hole as the eyes focused on Percy a second ago were now on him. "Well, um, it's Hazel…But Ron is practically in love with Hermione-don't look at me!"

"Oi! I'm not in _love_ with Hermione! She and I fight all the time! She won't even talk to me right now! I can't stand her! She can't stand me! Besides, we, er, blimey, well- that's just _mental_! She-"

"Has you wrapped around her finger? We all can see the looks you give her when you think we're not looking," Frank pointed out.

The confessions being uttered were as fast as a Quidditch game and it was up to Harry to figure out the score.

Or, better yet, what the bloody hell was going on.

"Yeah, but," said Ron, gesturing wildly and looking for someone else to put in the spotlight, "Jason really fancies a _Slytherin_! And just any Slytherin- _Piper McLean_!"

"Ya' know, I'm a Slytherin," Nico pointed out amidst the chaos. 'What's wrong with me?"

His question went unanswered as all attentions were swiveled to Jason.

"Is that _so_, mister Grace?" Leo's dark brown eyes focused on his new target. "Is this information I hear _true_, then? Hmm?"

Jason made a strangled sound in the back of his neck and started stuttering. "Well, ah, you see-"

"Oh, we see alright, we see." Harry could tell that Leo was enjoying himself a bit too much, so he sighed and let another of his bombshells the red-faced group.

"Remember when Grover's girlfriend, Juniper, came for the Triwizard Tournament? And that older girl came, too? The one with the caramel hair? What was her name?"

He paused for effect, and was rewarded by all of the attention of the group.

"Oh, that's right. I remember now. Wasn't it…_Calypso_?"

There was a collective gasp, now, and Grover (who had wisely stayed out of the situation) shook his head frantically and tried to get Harry's attention. "Guys?"

But alas, everyone was too busy enjoying all the different shades of red Leo's face was capable of turning and missed the warning.

Leo pointedly stared at Harry. "You're on, Scarface." He turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I would like to know who _Harry _fancies, eh? Little bit of a taste of his own dragon pox?"

Harry looked for sympathy but was met by boys out for blood.

Or at least a taste of whomever he fancied.

He stalled and tried to change the subject several times, but was met by bony stares. "Ginny," he finally sighed. This declaration was met with an "oh, really?" and a "well, no duh" and a "if you hurt my sister, Harry, I don't care if you're my best mate-"

"So, let us review this," Jason went, obviously eager to start recounting. "Percy's mad for Annabeth Chase-"

"_Mad for? _I never said that!"

"Frank really likes Peanut-"

"Hazel, guys. Honestly,"

"_**Guys.**__"_

"Ron is hopelessly in love with Hermione-"

"I am not_ hopelessly in love with-_"

"I happen to enjoy the presence of Piper McLean-"

"Sure, butter it up for _yourself_, Grace."

"Leo may or may not have kissed this Calypso fellow-"

"She's a _girl,_ mind you, and- HEY!"

"_GUYS."_

"And Harry really fancies Ginny," Jason finished.

The group gave a collective sigh. At least _that_ was over with.

"GUYS!" Grover finally yelled. He had been trying to tap Harry on the shoulder for some time now, and in all honesty, it was getting a bit tiring.

Each boy looked at the normally calm satyr.

"Look up," Grover sighed. Finally, he could get back to his "Save the Wildlife!" campaign.

Seven heads simultaneously turned to the overhead staircase. Staring back at them were five girls grinning like maniacs.

"Hello," Annabeth Chase said.

Her voice was followed by the melodious sound of the seven formerly mentioned boys screaming/shouting/bloody hell-ing/fainting.

"Boys." Hermione Granger shook her head and sighed.

Ginny Weasley agreed. "You can't even eavesdrop on a _very _interesting conversation-"

"Without them squealing like monkeys?" Piper McLean added.

"Exactly," Hazel Levesque smiled. "Honestly."

Annabeth nodded her head. "Boys inconvenience everything."

"In fact, we only like Nico and Grover."

"Nico, because he isn't annoying like you lot-"

"And Grover, because I'm fairly certain he's the only unpiggish observant male in this room."

The boys started to pull themselves together. Frank closed his mouth, Ron got back into his chair, Leo put his head in his hands and started muttering to himself, Nico shook his head and joined the girls on the staircase, Jason began to bang his head on the table, Percy managed to tear his gaze away from Annabeth, and Harry wished that he'd never underestimated the power of the female sex.

The girls climbed down the staircase, obviously amused. Annabeth sat next to Percy, who turned cherry red and whimpered a couple Greek expletives he learned from his father. Hermione sat in the seat opposite Ron, mastering a look of casual indifference while Ron regarded her up and down warily with a look usually reserved for the twins. Piper smiled at Hazel and departed to snicker in the corner with her best friend, Leo, stealing the occasional glance at a blushing Jason. (Hazel went over to Frank and they began to quietly chat, Frank scratching the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly at Hazel, who was laughing while pantomiming someone tripping.) Ginny walked over next to where Harry was sitting and grinned at him.

"Not so sneaky now, eh Potter?"

"Oh, shut it, Weasley," Harry grumbled, ignoring the triumphant smirk spreading across her (quite pretty) features and sighing. "How long were you lot listening?"

"Interesting question," Piper chimed.

"The entire thing, if you _really_ must know," added Hermione. "We've also recorded it. "

"_All_ of it." Ginny held up a glowing box.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, I deduce?" asked a disgruntled Percy.

"Who knew you were capable of such big words, Seaweed Brain? Apparently your two brain cells aren't always on vacation," Annabeth snorted and leaned back against the couch, pressing against Percy's arm. Apparently liking it there, she put her head on his shoulder.

Percy looked like a muggle fire truck, Harry noted.

"Anyway…" Ginny held up the box and tapped it with her wand, muttering _Ludere Retro _under her breath. Immediately, Harry's voice was heard.

"_**So, Percy, how are you doing? Anything new you want to share with us?"**_

_**A pause.**_

"_**What's this I hear about you fancying this-ahem-certain Ravenclaw Prefect? That you're quite mad about her, but she calls you a-what now, hmm? A no-good, lazy Seaweed Brain?"**_

"_**Yeah, umm…but, well, she's…really really smart, and kinda brave, and witty, and, err, she's bloody gorgeous as well…"**_

_**Much laughing.**_

"_**You like her…Annabeth Chase...She kicked your butt…Oh, mate, you're in for it…**_**Seaweed Brain**_**… but you two are bitter enemies or whatever!"**_

Ginny waved her wand and mumbled _Desisto_. The recorder stopped.

"You little…" Percy growled darkly and Ron took a step forward, ready to grab the recording device. Ginny just smiled, quickly ran up the stairs, and whistled loudly. The other witches took that as a sign to follow and preceded to ascent the steps.

Jason grabbed Piper before she could trail the girls, hoping for an exchange (Recorder for Piper). Piper struggled for about a second, but evidently realizing this wasn't going to help, settled for kicking Jason in the shin. He released her, hopping around on one foot and howling. Piper just sped to join her cronies, laughing as she sprinted the steps.

"You had the right idea, mate," Harry sighed. He felt a large pang of annoyance. The girls were going to giggle over the conversation all night!

Percy just looked vaguely disappointed about the absence of Annabeth on his shoulder more than anything else. Leo had decided that since Calypso wasn't there, nothing would matter to him, so he ran around the room telling every animated being in the multi-house common room about the incident. Ron, Frank and Jason looked like they were plotting war in the corner, although Frank looked distinctly uncomfortable. Jason's face was red and Ron was talking loudly about how to bury dead bodies.

Frankly, Harry wasn't too optimistic about revenge plans.

* * *

><p>Alright! This is a what if- Percy and the gang are wizards, not demigods. Plenty of fluff (and Leo) in here! Next chapter (the girls talking about the events-YES!) will be posted if three or more people acknowledge the existence of this in a review. Seriously, guys. Takes 20 seconds. I might even write more of this universe! Here are the Houses I think everyone will be in.<p>

Percy-Hufflepuff (Although he is extremely brave, his fatal flaw is loyalty)

Annabeth-Ravenclaw (She values brains and strategy)

Frank-Hufflepuff (How could Frank _not_ be in Hufflepuff :D)

Hazel-Gryffindor (Just a gut feeling)

Jason-Gryffindor (Definitely.)

Piper-Slytherin (Because Piper's cool like that.)

Leo-Gryffindor (Well, yeah.)

Nico-Slytherin (The whole "I need info on my mom sorry I have to lock you up percy" situation in TLO-don't get me wrong, I love Nico more than life.)

Grover-Ravenclaw (Because the sorting hat decided he would be a bit ironic today.)

Kidding.

Grover-Hufflepuff (Because enchiladas.)

Please review if you want an update!


	2. The Aftermath (Of Sorts)

Annabeth Chase had had a very long day.

Being a Prefect was an exhausting task, her architecture book was missing, she was accidentally overhearing Harry Potter inquire about things that weren't his business instead of doing her Arithmancy homework…

Wait. What?

She had already done her Arithmancy homework.

_Honestly,_ Annabeth scolded herself; _you're turning into a right scatterbrain. Almost as bad as Seawee-_

Her face flushed as she recounted earlier that day. She had been tutoring the green-eyed idiot, and it had just slipped out. Well, Percy had seemed to take it as an insult rather than an endearing pet name anyway. Good.

(What? She may have desperately fancied the guy for a year or two but it wasn't like she wanted him to _know._)

Anyway…

She caught sight of Harry again. What was he up to, talking to Lavender Brown? Everyone knew she was one of the most gossip-spreading girls on the planet-

_Gossip. Her crush on Percy. _

_Oh, gods._

Harry departed with a manipulative smile on his place, and Annabeth feared the worst. She needed to find him and lock him up in some closet before he could cause any trouble.

She flew after him, running into Piper, who was pretty cool for a Slytherin.

"Help," she gasped.

Piper raised an eyebrow. _"Pardonnez-moi?"_

"Cut it with the French, Pipes."

"Sorry. What is it?"

Annabeth sighed. "Do you know if anyone knows about my-_ahem_-little crush?"

Piper looked thoughtful. "Besides Hermione, Luna, Hazel, Ginny, Katie, Clarisse, and, I dunno, half the school? You aren't the least obvious person around here."

"I'm doomed, aren't I?"

She grimaced. "Yeah. Pretty much. I'm going to get the gang-" Piper brightened up. "And, I'm going to record the conversation. _That_ should be interesting!"

"You mock my pain," the blonde groaned.

* * *

><p>Annabeth, Hermione, Piper, Ginny, and Hazel had crouched on the steps right above the boy's heads, listening carefully. Ginny started to lower an extendable ear with a recorder hooked up to it in order to catch the juicy secrets.<p>

Hermione was pretty sure the plan was going to blow up in their faces and Annabeth agreed. (It didn't stop the pair from wanting to listen in, though.)

Hazel currently held the fleshy lump and was giggling at whatever Percy was saying. From what Annabeth could see from her uncomfortable perch, he was stammering and blushing. Annabeth found herself smiling uncontrollably at his adorable dorkiness- _gods, he was cute_- but shook herself out of it. Watching the antics below her, she noticed Percy say something to Frank.

Hazel's face turned bright red and her mouth was wide open.

Piper wisely used the opportunity to pluck the ear out of Hazel's grasp and hand it to Hermione, who began to listen intently. (Hazel hadn't noticed. She looked as though she was floating on a cotton candy cloud or something-Annabeth had really only been to one muggle fair.)

Annabeth strained her eyes to see the boys' facial expressions and body language, annoyed that she couldn't hear but determined to catch at least an understanding of the discussion. Frank had just pointed at Ron and Hermione let out a squeak of disbelief, holding the ear away from her own as if it had burned her. She blushed extremely red and passed the ear to Ginny, who snickered and mouthed some thing to her- _told you so_, maybe? -while hanging onto every word.

Annabeth couldn't wait for her turn. What were the boys _talking_ about?

Ron was wildly motioning towards Jason as Leo smirked manically. Harry simply looked bewildered, as if he couldn't quite wrap his head around what he had started.

Ginny's face displayed pure astonishment and Hazel and Hermione were muttering to themselves. Piper suddenly grabbed the ear and gasped. Annabeth's curiosity burned. She _hated_ not knowing.

Piper surveyed the scene below with interest, whispering to the others, "Grover sees us!" She didn't look particularly worried. "No one's paying him, or Nico, for that matter, any attention. We're fine."

Looking down to the multi-house common room to see Jason standing up and clearing his throat, Annabeth's inquisitiveness was settled as Piper handed her the ear. _Finally. _She jammed it into the side of her head and focused on the voices that she could suddenly hear.

"**So, let us review this. Percy's mad for Annabeth Chase-"**

"_**Mad for? **_**I never said that!"**

"**Frank really likes Peanut-"**

"**Hazel, guys. Honestly,"**

"_**Guys."**_

"**Ron is hopelessly in love with Hermione-"**

"**I am not**_** hopelessly in love with-**_**"**

"**I happen to enjoy the presence of Piper McLean-"**

"**Sure, butter it up for **_**yourself**_**, Grace."**

"**Leo may or may not have kissed this Calypso fellow-"**

"**She's a **_**girl,**_** mind you, and- HEY!"**

"_**GUYS."**_

"**And Harry really fancies Ginny." **

Dazed, Annabeth barely registered the yell Grover gave (Percy Jackson likes _me?_) but was brought back to life by a jab in the ribs by Ginny. She looked down to the crowd, grinning.

"Hello," she said, mentally preparing for whatever lay ahead.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

><p>Piper ran up the steps, wheezing. "Got away," she gloated as Ginny sang, "We've got the ta-ape!"<p>

"Where should we go to play it?" asked Hazel. The stairs were beginning to move up. Hermione responded immediately.

"The Room of Requirement. C'mon, we have to get off here."

Annabeth sighed with satisfaction. She couldn't wait to listen. Plus, the room made some downright _excellent_ popcorn.

Dashing to the fifth floor, the group finally came to a stop at the hallway. "I need to get into the Room of Requirement," Hazel announced in an authoritative voice. The door appeared, and the ladies ventured into the room.

Inside they found Nyssa, a cousin of Leo's. She was hammering on some sort of working table.

"Hey, Nyssa!" Piper greeted her Gryffindor potions partner.

"Hey, guys. You want the room?"

"Not if you were using it," Hermione quickly responded. Nyssa gave her a warm smile.

"I was just leaving," she said, holding up a bleeding arm.

"Better get that patched up," remarked Annabeth, analyzing the wound. Not particularly long, but very deep. (Ouch.)

Piper winked knowingly. "And so you can spend some quality time with Madame Pomfrey's new assistant Will Solace, eh?" Hermione giggled.

Nyssa blushed furiously. "Oh, not you, too! Leo will not stop-"

"Mention the name 'Calypso' to him, then he'll shut right up," Ginny advised.

"Thanks, I've gotta go. See ya around." As she exited, the room started to change in a flurry of motion. There was a fluffy rug and many pillows with-_yes!_-bowls of snacks, complete with a pile of pajamas in the corner. Beanbags of all different colors were set up in a circle and everything looked cozy and fluffy. The window displayed a variety of stars.

"Perfect," breathed Hazel. Annabeth agreed wholeheartedly.

As soon as everyone had changed into something cozier, Annabeth observed the group. Piper's sky blue pjs had Cherokee eagles soaring across the fabric, Hazel looked snug in an old-fashioned white nightgown, Hermione had on a Chudley Cannons jersey that was way too big for her (and the most ghastly shade of orange she had ever seen) over some leggings, Ginny had already curled up in her Weasley sweater on a beanbag and Annabeth's own owl set of pajamas were warm and soft.

"Alright now, cupcakes! Listen up," Piper hollered.

"Cupcakes?" Ginny's eyebrow was raised.

Piper blushed. "My au pair, Coach Hedge, is a bit, well, bonkers. It rubbed off on me."

"Obviously," drawled Annabeth, sounding remarkably like Professor Snape. The others laughed. "So, who has the recorder?"

Ginny fished it out of her robes and pressed a button. Instantaneously, Annabeth could hear Percy's voice. She smiled.

Unfortunately, Hazel noticed.

"**Three feet on accidental magic and the impact of it on the Muggle world? We've got a quidditch game tomorrow! This is an outrage! Unfair! Unjust! Who cares about this stuff in life anyway? I can just be awesome for a living! Are you guys with me?"**

"You _li-ike_ him, don't you?"

"**Get off of the furniture, Perce. Some of us care about are studies. Or are cramming as quickly as possible so they don't completely fail."**

Annabeth paused. "Yeah. Maybe." Piper snorted into her mouthful of cheese puffs.

**A huge cheer.**

"And enter Harry," Ginny announced. The girls slowly leaned forwards to hear the conversation.

"**So, Percy, how are you doing? Anything **_**new**_** you want to share with us?" **

**Another short pause.**

"**I actually happened to hear something new this morning, Jackson. Or, should I say-Lover boy?"**

Annabeth's brow furrowed. What was Harry talking about? Ginny and Piper were giggling.

"**Oh…really?"**

Percy's voice came out as a squeak this time. Annabeth managed to suppress a grin; Hermione and Piper it seemed could not.

"**What's this I hear about you fancying this-**_**ahem**_**-certain Ravenclaw Prefect? That you're quite mad about her, but she calls you a-what now, hmm? A no-good, lazy Seaweed Brain?"**

"You called him a _what _now?" Ginny demanded.

"…You heard him," Annabeth mumbled. Her face was on fire.

"**Yeah, umm…but, well, she's…really **_**really**_** smart, and kinda brave, and witty, and, erm, she's bloody gorgeous as well…"**

"You're glowing," Hazel muttered to Annabeth out of the corner of her mouth.

(Annabeth didn't particularly care about anything at this point.)

"**You like her…**_**Annabeth Chase**_**...She kicked your butt…Oh, mate, you're in for it…**_**Seaweed Brain**_**… but you two are bitter enemies or whatever!"**

Ginny burst out laughing. "Look at her right now! Does she _look_ like she wants to be 'bitter enemies' with him right now?"

"**Hey, Mr. Hufflepuff Frank here has a crush on a third year! She was cool…what's her name-Peanut?"**

Hazel squeaked louder than Percy had and delved under her blanket.

"Peanut?" Piper asked.

"Stop talking, McLean." Hazel's voice was muffled under the covers.

"_Peanut-_"

Hazel growled. Piper giggled.

"**Well, um, it's Hazel…**

Hazel sighed in relief. "At least he knows my name."

Ginny and Annabeth shared an amused look.

**But Ron is practically in love with Hermione-don't look at me!"**

"WHAT."

Hermione (who had hugged her legs to her chest) buried her face in her knees and reddened a shade similar to that of a ripe strawberry. Piper and Annabeth looked at each other in shock while Ginny snorted. Hazel looked up curiously from her blanket.

"**Oi! I'm not in **_**love**_** with Hermione! She and I fight all the time! She won't even talk to me right now! I can't stand her! She can't stand me! Besides, we, er, blimey, well that's just **_**mental**_**! She-"**

"**Has you wrapped around her finger? We all can see the looks you give her when you think we're not looking."**

Annabeth could practically feel Hermione's shade of red burning across her cheeks.

"_What?" _she whispered. Annabeth studied her. She looked shocked.

"Well, no duh…" Ginny said loudly.

"What do you mean, _well no duh_? I was not informed of this!" Piper seemed confused, but then cocked her head to the side and took on a more calculating demeanor. "Wait. Whose shirt is that?"

Hermione did not respond. Luckily for her, she was saved by Ron's voice, shaky and rushed.

"**Yeah, but,** **Jason really fancies a **_**Slytherin**_**! And just any Slytherin-**_**Piper McLean**_**!"**

It was Piper's turn to gape in astonishment. Annabeth looked at her curiously.

"Do you like him?" Hazel asked.

"Uh…nope. Nu-uh. Not a thing. No no no." answered Piper quickly. Too quickly.

"You sit on a throne of _lies_,"Ginny remarked, gesturing towards the mountain of pillows and blankets Piper was currently nested in. Piper gave her a look.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure. Piper doesn't care at all that Jason Grace, whom she has happened to fancy for the past eight months likes her. Not one tiny little bit."

Piper mimicked her tone. "Sure, Hermione doesn't care at all that Ron-"

She was cut off by a badly thrown pillow that was obviously supposed to have hit her in the face but had landed in her lap. Piper threw it back.

"**Ya' know, I'm a Slytherin,"**

"Shh! Listen." Hazel said.

Everyone waited impatiently for Jason's response to the comment. It came.

"**Well, ah, you see-" **

His voice stuttered.

"…Ooh," chorused Hazel.

"Romantic," was Annabeth's dry comment. Another pillow was thrown. Ginny giggled.

"**Oh, we see alright, we see."**

Leo sounded amused. Annabeth figured he was enjoying the entire experience. (She sure had. Spying was _fun._)

"**Remember when Grover's girlfriend, Juniper, came for the Triwizard Tournament? And that older girl came, too? The one with the caramel hair? What was her name?"**

Harry paused, obviously holding back some gossip-worthy information. The group circled around the recorder, ready to hear whatever he had to say.

"**Oh, that's right. I remember now. Wasn't it…**_**Calypso**_**?"**

Everyone looked puzzled. "Who's Calypso?" Annabeth asked.

"Leo will know, I bet."

"**You're on, Scarface."**

"Apparently Leo doesn't like to be teased." Hazel voiced.

"Harry's in for some serious trouble. Honestly, though, he deserves it. He started this whole mess," said Hermione.

"**Well, I don't know about you guys, but I would like to know who **_**Harry **_**fancies, eh? Little bit of a taste of his own dragon pox?"**

"That's an actual expression?" Piper looked skeptical.

Ginny just pretended she didn't want to know who Harry fancied. "I'm over him, honest."

The girls stared at her with eyebrows raised and heads shaking.

**"Ginny."**

Harry finally gave in. Ginny punched her fist up in the air. Annabeth sighed, smiling. They should do this more often. Everyone was so busy laughing at the youngest Weasley's antics that they didn't notice the small figure in the shadows of the room, videotaping the scene.

**"So, let us review this,"**

They all went quiet.

"**Percy's mad for Annabeth Chase-"**

"_**Mad **_**for**_**? **_**I never said that!"**

"**Frank really likes Peanut-"**

"**Hazel, guys. Honestly,"**

"_**Guys."**_

"**Ron is hopelessly in love with Hermione-"**

"**I am not**_** hopelessly in love with-"**_

"**I happen to enjoy the presence of Piper McLean-"**

"**Sure, butter it up for **_**yourself**_**, Grace."**

"**Leo may or may not have kissed this Calypso fellow-"**

"**She's a **_**girl,**_** mind you, and- HEY!"**

"_**GUYS."**_

"**And Harry really fancies Ginny."**

"You can hear Grover in the background, trying to get their attention," pointed out Hazel, grinning.

"**GUYS!"**

_He is loud_, Annabeth noted.

"**Look up."**

The tape stopped, and the witches smiled with satisfaction.

"We should do this again sometime!" exclaimed Piper.

"That sounds great," Hermione agreed.

Setting a time next week to catch up, the ladies headed back to their separate dorms to end the day.

It had been a long and eventful one, that day. That was for sure.

* * *

><p>A shadow- no, a <em>boy<em>- slipped out of the Room of Requirement, clutching a videotape in his hand. Running up to where five boys were sulking in the common room, smirked happily.

"What is it, Nico?" Percy asked blearily.

"I have something you may want."

"And what is that?" Jason said.

"Why don't you find out?" And with that, the Slytherin set the tape on the table, turned on his heel and walked away, unaware of the chaos that was about to ensue.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm an evil person for the cliffhanger. I was thinking of continuing…what do you guys think? Sorry for the wait, but the homework load at my school was pretty intense and my weekends this month are usually spent traveling. How do you like the chapter? Any character you really liked or thought was off? Please review! Also, favorites without reviews are really annoying, so it would be fantabulous (which oddly enough is an actual word) if that stopped. Thanks! <strong>


	3. All's Okay that Ends Well-ish

If you happened to be in the Owlery at nine-o-clock on Sunday evening, you would see Marietta Edgecombe speedily composing a note to her parents, but that is not where the next part of our tale begins.

About a month has passed since the girl's party, and poor Nico Di'Angelo has been stuck in the middle of festering feelings, furious plots of revenge, spying madness and a bucket of cranberry sauce because of the war that has erupted between the boys and the girls-and the pranking/kissing/psycho mood has been spreading. Frantic, the Slytherin consults the most badass Hufflepuff he knows to help restore at least semi-order, but he has stared a more colossal frenzy than he realizes…

* * *

><p>Of all the subjects in Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures had to be Reyna's absolute favorite. With the sun shining on the grass and gorgeous (if not entirely hostile) creatures to study, it was a dream come true to the quiet animal lover.<p>

When it wasn't a multi-house lesson, that is.

Reyna was usually fine with a four-house class, but in the past month, things had gone completely whacko. From what she had heard from her friend Gwen, girls and boys were in an all-out prank war. Rare was a meal without a water balloon, poisoned (with WWW products) meals, or even the occasional musical number. Singing was now a part of the contest, apparently, and Dumbledore wasn't stopping it. ("Ooh! I'd give it a 9.5. I simply adore Les Miz.")

As far as Reyna knew, Annabeth, Piper, Hermione, Hazel and Ginny had pranked the boys, who had actually managed to retaliate (shocking, she knew) with the help of Nico. The girls, unwilling to be outdone, got some fireworks and…

Oh, boy. Reyna was getting a headache.

_So it's all Di'Angelo's fault my favorite class is being taken over by monkeys?_ She mused.

A shadow loomed in the trees. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"Hey, Reyna?" Nico approached, her looking cautiously around. There was a tilt to the end of his hesitant greeting that suggested a favor to be asked. Reyna groaned. She had enough on her plate already, and the last thing she needed was a chore from the Ghost King, as Nico had been named.

"Yeah?" she returned, not looking up from The Monster Book of Monsters. It was not necessarily a rude gesture, seeing as it was unwise to take your eyes off of The Monster Book of Monsters lest you wanted said eyes to be painfully removed from your head. This being a fate nearly all of the inhabitants at Hogwarts found unappealing (the ghosts didn't really care), the book was probably given more attention than Professor Hagrid himself, and Reyna was never one to stray from tradition.

This was a lie, of course. She wasn't a troublemaker, but rules, in her opinion, were made to be broken, so broken most of them had become.

Including the one about speaking to Nico Di'Angelo (i.e. don't). Even her own rules weren't safe.

"I need help. With the prank...situation."

"Really? I thought it was going beautifully. You have great control over it, you know."

Nico gave her a look. "There is no time for sarcasm! We have work to do." Suddenly Hagrid called his name, and his eyes widened. "See you soon!"

"I haven't accepted yet, you know!" Reyna cried out in vain. She could almost hear his eyes rolling from across the lawn, like _sure. You don't _want_ this to stop. You want to sit back and relax as your entire academic career is ruined._

She sighed. Di'Angelo had won again.

* * *

><p>Ginny knew she was acting childish.<p>

Correction-Ginny _suspected_ she was acting childish, but was having way too much fun to pay attention to that exact inkling. In fact, the only thing that was on her mind was how she could pull this particular stunt off, with a bit of _holy hippogriff Harry Potter looks good _and _Ginny Weasley you are over him shut up_ and _I'm thinking how could I shut up _and-

Well, she wasn't particularly focused on how immature she was being, let's just say. And how could she, with a huge box of Pygmy Puffs to take care of and Fred and George as brothers? There was too much to plan. Speaking of plans, Hermione should've been in the hallway two minutes ago…

"Ronald Weasley, you take that back this instant!"

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Trust her brother and Hermione to start arguing in one of the most crucial moments of the competition. She would have to rescue the idiots soon because Dumbledore knew how long their fights could last, and Ginny wasn't going to initiate Operation Pink without her partner in crime. Plus, she wanted to know what it was _this_ time.

"You can't put your bloody prank set-up there! _I was going to!"_

"Well, evidently not any more, Ronald. Besides, I was here first!"

"That is _so_ not true! Bloody hell, woman! Give me the spot!"

"No. _I_ was here _first._"

Ginny slapped a palm to her forehead and started to pity poor Harry for having to be around the two 24/7. Then, of course, she dismissed the thought immediately because Harry wouldn't like to be pitied. And because she probably shouldn't think of him like an injured puppy. That would make her nonexistent crush even worse.

"What do you mean, you deserve the spot to set up your next prank since Crookshanks scratched you? Oh, please. You've had it out for the poor thing since day one!"

"He bloody _scratched _me, Hermione!"

"Where, then?"

"Err…I'd rather not say."

"I'm sure."

Ginny decided to intervene before things got any worse, which she seriously doubted was possible, but it _was _Ron and Hermione. Also, if she heard any more, she might get a concussion from knocking her head on the corridor wall.

She stepped into the hall to what appeared to be a heated debate.

"Oi, Hermione. We have to get going, so any time now!" Ginny called.

Hermione, noticing Ginny, took a step back from Ron in flustered surprise. "Oh. Right. I was just…securing our base." This, Ginny recognized from the flashcards the girls had studied endlessly, was code for _someone _(i.e. Ron)_ was messing up_ _the plan, but it's fine now. I handled it. _

"Fine," Ginny replied. "C'mon. We have charms!"

This was a lie. Ginny needed to get out of there. Pulling a confused Hermione behind her, she began to explain the plan.

A look of comprehension crossed Hermione's face.

"We are going to have to put our all in this, aren't we?" she sighed.

Ginny nodded. "Come on. We have a lot of work to do."

Finally, the fun part could begin.

* * *

><p>To be honest, Frank didn't really know why he was pulling a giant inflatable polar bear behind him when he was a Metamorphmagus and could just impersonate one, but Jason had looked pretty serious when he was explaining the reasoning behind the stunt. Leo hadn't (and Frank was pretty sure Leo was the reason he was doing this ridiculous thing), but then again, Leo never looked serious, and Jason wouldn't make him do this if it wasn't important.<p>

Frank didn't know why he was doing a lot of things, actually. So many the list would be longer than Leo's entire list of Yo Mama jokes, but not all of them were actually important. The main confusions were why he was

a) Taking orders from Leo Valdez.

b) Pranking people he didn't really want to prank.

c) Going to a school in Europe. (Frank was from Canada. Surely there were other wizarding schools located closer to where he lived?)

Frank wasn't having much trouble lugging the polar bear to where Percy was stationed, but people were starting to take notice. Frank didn't blame them. It wasn't every day you got to see a Chinese-Canadian wizard trying to balance an over-sized plastic polar bear on his back. Everything was going fine in the mission so far, though, so he kept going.

Then, of course, he saw Hazel.

She hadn't noticed him yet, but it was only a matter of time. Frank started to speed up towards the astronomy tower, stumbling over first years and his own feet.

_Clonk._

Frank immediately froze. Was that noise his?

No, it was just some Slytherin dropping her books. And cauldron. And wand.

Frank sighed. Did she have to be so clumsy? Not that he could talk, being the clumsiest sixth year Hogwarts had seen in a while, but Hazel could have heard. And looked over her shoulder. At him. And was now currently walking over to him. Dang it.

Yeah, that was it. _Great, _thought Frank.

"I'm sure this isn't as crazy as it looks, but I'm just going to ask- _what are you doing?"_

Frank sighed. "Long story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to drop this off."

Hazel couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Wait. Seriously. What is that for? You know you could just _turn_ into a-"

"Yeah. Take it up with Leo."

"Sorry, it's just kinda funny." Her eyes twinkled and Frank couldn't resist wanting to laugh as well.

"You'd think I could just levitate it, right? But no, Jason said I _had _to carry it like this. I wish I knew why." Frank made sure he wasn't giving anything away. Hazel was cute, but he had seen her in action. (He remembered her bending "the mist", as she called it. Woah, that was cool. Scary, but cool.) Plus, she was working for the enemy, or even with the enemy, and Rule 4 of the pact the boys had made was Beware of the Enemy. Frank had opted for Know Thine Enemy, but it was voted off due to the fact that half of the group couldn't make heads or tails of it even after a Power Point presentation and many lengthy discussions. ("It means-" "I don't care.")

"Yeah. Some of the stuff Annabeth wants done is crazy."

Frank took note of that. So Annabeth was the leader of their group? It seemed she and Percy had taken it upon themselves to win the most of all the kids, and even the most dedicated master of pranks would have to look twice at the elaborate plans being drawn out from their determination to succeed. For Frank, this was mostly a pastime. For Percy, this was life or death.

"Anyhow, I'm kinda having fun. Hey, look up."

Frank did as he was told. It looked like mistletoe, which was odd. It wasn't there before this he was sure.

Hazel winked at him and rose on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Frank froze. What?

Watching her run away, Frank noticed two things.

1) He wouldn't stop blushing.

2) His inflatable Polar Bear was deflating rapidly.

"Hey!" Frank called to her.

She was out of his line of vision, but he could hear a "Sorry!" off in the distance.

Frank got to the place were Percy and Harry were stationed with a once-inflated-now-popped Polar Bear, a red face, and sheepish expression.

Harry gave him a faint smile, sighed, and cast a _Reparo _spell. Percy shook his head morosely.

"We aren't doing well, Frank."

As if Frank didn't already know.

* * *

><p>Reyna had thought a lot about Nico's offer, and decided that she would help.<p>

Well, saying it like that, it sounded like it had took her about five minutes to choose, but it really was six pro and con lists, twelve debates with her conscience, and three lost hours of sleep each night for a week.

Looking for Di'Angelo also proved to be a challenge.

Reyna had searched up and down, in any and every nook and cranny of the castle she had found in her years of Hogwarts, and even asked Percy Jackson where he was, which proved to be useless, as Percy seemed bent on getting more prank ideas. He had thought she was a spy for the girls at first, but luckily Jason was there and managed to dissuade him of the idea.

Finally, on the fourth floor in a dusty corridor, she found him kissing some blonde guy in a broom closet.

"Oi, Di'Angelo. Stay on task."

He had the decency to look at least slightly ashamed.

"You have work to do. You can kiss your boyfriend later."

"Wait, does this mean your joining?" Nico's face lifted up with hope.

"Well…"

Reyna tugged on his arm as he turned away, obviously disappointed. She didn't _need _to join this fight-quite frankly she wanted as little to do with it as possible-but the quicker it was over the over the quicker everything could get back to normal. Reyna liked normal. Besides, Reyna's over-protective mother instincts seemed to kick in when ever Ghost Boy was around, and he looked like he could use a little help.

"Nico," she said. He slowly faced her with a questioning look on his gaunt face.

"I think I can help."

"You will, then?"

"Yeah. I will."

This was going to take a great deal of effort, but Reyna was sure her plan (if you could call it that. It was just forming in the back of her mind and was likely to fail, but also) could work. She just needed luck, devoted team members, and some confidence.

Nico looked relieved. "Great!" he began. "Could we meet up with a few other kids after class? The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can sleep at night."

Reyna suppressed a grin.

The following morning, chaos ensued.

Ginny had known it was going to happen, of course (she had helped plan the whole thing) but never the less, watching the events unfold still was surprising and gave her a feeling of satisfaction.

_Perhaps this is what Fred and George feel like after completing their pranks, _she mused. It certainly made sense. Ginny gave a little sigh of contentment, surveying Hermione and Annabeth's job.

Everything was covered in pink and purple paint and glitter. There were pygmy puffs levitated in the air, some munching on the flowers dispersed everywhere. Everyone's wands were enchanted to do nothing but make people giggle and shoot more streams of sparkly colors.

As Annabeth put it, "If this is what they think girls love, let them try it."

As Ginny put it, "This is going to be _hilarious_."

Percy, looking down at his outfit, a medley of different shades of pink complete with purple hair and lavender skin, gaped his mouth.

"How did you-"

"Simple," Annabeth grinned. She, Ginny noted, was too covered in the colors that engulfed the Great Hall, but unlike the spewing Percy, she wore them with grace.

"Just a few charms. Not hard to cast, really, but when you add them together…" Annabeth smirked and gestured to the pandemonium that was the Hogwarts students. "You get a _killer _prank."

Jason shouted something like "NOW!" Percy blinked.

"And that is my cue." He turned his back to Annabeth, who furrowed her brow. Ginny was similarly confused. They were just going to give up?

What were they planning?

Hazel shouted, "Run!"

It was at that precise moment when Ginny realized that she could not, in fact, run.

Or move.

She was frozen.

"Done!" Ron shouted smugly. Leo guffawed at the sight-five formerly triumphant girls completely immobile.

Ginny cursed. They had been caught.

Among the superior boys were new faces-Neville, Dean, Seamus, Travis, Conner, and Beckendorf were among just a few.

Ginny saw Hermione shout in frustration, or at least try to. Apparently the spell froze your vocal chords as well.

Jason grinned at Piper. "You all were saying?" Piper looked as though she wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but was having a really hard time moving.

That was when all hell broke loose. Apparently the girls had some allies as well.

Lou Ellen, Silena, Rachel, Thalia, Luna and Cho Chang began to free the girls while more dueled with the boys. It was so unexpected that Ginny laughed-and when she could hear it realized that she could finally move. She shot a thumbs up at Thalia.

The noise was deafening, and it seemed everyone had joined in. Pansy Parkinson was tackling Draco Malfoy. Professor McGonagall was dueling Professor Snape. Hermione was taking on Neville, Ron and Conner at the same time, and looked a bit bored.

The Great Hall exploded in the din of kids being splattered with paint and glitz, and Ginny Weasley turned to acknowledge a Pygmy Puff shot at her by Harry Potter, who was grinning to her side.

"C'mon, Potter. You can do better than that."

* * *

><p>Shooting streams of pink at students was considerably more fun than Frank thought it would've been.<p>

Alright, he was a bit peeved that the Polar Bear was just a distraction for a shenanigan Leo had planned, and the morning was a chaotic mess that was so unlike what had been drawn out on the blueprint that Frank was getting a migraine, but he had to admit he was having a blast.

He felt a tulip hit him on the back of his head and faced Hazel, who was armed with a basket of-wait-were those frills? He laughed. This was awesome. Plus, half of Hazel's face was neon pink.

"Don't laugh," she commanded. "These are deadly weapons." Frank raised his eyebrows. She threw a frill at him. It exploded, leaving behind nothing but a shower of fabric and the smell of cupcakes.

"Deadly!" Hazel called, smiling. Frank blushed and shot some magenta paint at her leg.

"I don't have weapons like those," he said, "but I can turn into an elephant. That has to count for something."

Around them, it was a catatonic mess. Everyone had abandoned the boy/girl thing and was having a ball. Ginny gleefully hit Hazel in the back of her head with a disgruntled green Pygmy Puff. Annabeth and Percy formed an indestructible team consisting of the two of them and were dousing everyone in flowers. Leo was shouting at the top of his lungs and throwing dazzling rhinestones into the crowd, most landing on Ron, whose freckles were now dark purple.

Hazel shrugged and hopped onto elephant Frank, and the two surged into battle.

* * *

><p>Reyna fist-bumped Nico, watching the chaos. "What did I tell you? You were skeptical. But it worked."<p>

"Fine. It was a good idea," admitted Nico grudgingly. Reyna smiled.

They were in the Room of Requirement, watching the catatonic events in the Great Hall from the safety of an enchanted television set.

The plan had gone perfectly, just as Reyna had said it would. Let them prank each other, and then release the moles.

Lou Ellen, Neville, Luna, and Beckendorf had been sent in to increase the chaos and fun until no one cared about the groups anymore. All Reyna had needed to form the plan was the information about the pranks being pulled, and then quickly she devised a strategy to join Annabeth and Percy, because everyone would follow them. It was actually fairly easy. The two were inseparable before Hogwarts.

"So, want to relish in the success of manipulating all of Hogwarts?'

"Absolutely."

"With milkshakes?"

"Is that even a question?"

"I can't believe you betrayed the girls, then the boys, then both. Geez, Nico. You need some friends."

"You're a friend."

"True. And I'm so awesome I'm equal to about three normal friends, at least."

"You're being generous."

Reyna laughed, opening the door to leave.

They were greeted by ten sheepish grins, and Reyna just rolled her eyes. She probably should have expected it.

Of course they were listening.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I updated! So sorry, but Blood of Olympus came out and I had to have a little time to re-read that a thousand times. I made the chapter extra long because I felt so bad. So in honor of the amazingness that is Reyna, she has a POV in this chapter. I've decided it's complete. Also, NicoReyna friendship is so sweet it gives me a toothache. Hope you liked it! Please, tell me if you want more of this AU or your thoughts on BOO in a review.**


End file.
